This invention relates to Automobile Security Alarm Systems.
Automobile Security Alarm Systems are very popular. The typical security alarm system provides arrangements whereby the alarm system is activated, and if someone tries to enter an automobile while the alarm system is activated, an alarm goes off. The alarm systems are typically activated by either a combination of entering a number into a device, and then pushing a button on the device within a small interval of time prior to closing the car, or automatically activating the alarm system when the key is removed and the door is locked from the outside. A problem with the prior art is that these arrangements are clumsy and are difficult to implement when the driver or owner of the car has his/her hands full with groceries and/or children.
A feature of many of the alarm systems is that if the owner or user of the car presses an unlock button when that person is within a short distance of the car (typically, about 20 feet, although in some systems, allow for a distance of up to 100 feet), the lights on the car are turned on, the horn emits one or two tones, or both. This helps people who are close to the car find the car, and is especially useful in a crowded parking lot. A problem with this arrangement is that it is only useful if the owner of the car is already a relatively short distance away from the car.
The above problems are solved and an advance is made over the teachings of the prior art in accordance with this invention, wherein a location system, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), locates and records the present location of the car when a key is removed from the ignition; the location device is carried by the driver and periodically checks the present location of that driver; when the driver is more than a pre-determined distance from the car, as determined by the difference between the present location and the recorded location, the location device sends a signal to the car to activate the alarm system, and to lock the car if the car is not already locked. Subsequently, when the driver is looking for the car, the location device is activated and displays the difference between the present location of the driver and the recorded location of the car, thus giving the driver directions for how to get to the car.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the location device is activated and determines the distance between the driver and the car. When this distance is less than a pre-determined amount, the driver is informed and optionally, the alarm system is deactivated and lights on the car and/or a horn tone from the car is activated. Advantageously, this helps the driver to locate the car.